Habit
by miniminidiot
Summary: BTS!FF / NamJin / BL-Yaoi / Setiap orang pasti memiliki kebiasaan masing-masing, 'kan? Seokjin juga begitu, Namjoon juga. Walaupun, yah, begitulah(?) Resiko, terlalu cinta. XD /


**Habit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi-BL / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / RapMonster x Jin / MonJin / DLDR ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like this couple just click the close button above, kay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading ~

* * *

 ** _"Setiap orang pasti memiliki kebiasaan masing-masing, 'kan? Dari yang masuk akal sampai yang paling aneh sekalipun."_**

.

.

.

"Hyung, masuklah ke dalam kamar."

"Tidak mau. Kau masih akan menonton, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi bagaimana kalau hyung tertidur?"

"Biarkan saja kalau aku tertidur di sini."

"Tapi hyung-.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hoppie." Putus Seokjin final dan kembali memainkan helaian rambut Hoseok yang duduk di sisi sofa tempatnya berbaring. Malam ini Hoseok yang menjadi 'korban' Seokjin untuk menemaninya selagi Namjoon belum pulang. Hari-hari sebelumnya member lain sudah lebih dulu menemani Seokjin, mereka bergantian terus seperti itu.

Hoseok lelah, ia tahu membujuk Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Member tertua di grupnya itu memang keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut kebiasaannya. Seokjin memiliki kebiasaan memainkan rambut Namjoon sebelum tidur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Hoseok sendiri juga heran.

Apa lagi belakangan ini leader mereka itu jarang pulang, terkadang kalaupun pulang pasti sudah dini hari. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Seokjin pasti akan tertidur di sofa, lagi. Member lain sudah memberitahu tapi Seokjin tetap tidak mau karena ia tahu kalau Namjoon akan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar saat pria itu sudah pulang. Walaupun berstatus sebagai **_uke_** , tapi proporsi tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Jadi, tidak ada member yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkatnya - kecuali kekasihnya sendiri, Namjoon.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Namjoon menemukan Seokjin tertidur di sofa menunggunya. Tidak tega juga sih melihat kekasihnya sampai seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebentar lagi mereka akan _comeback_ , jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Hoseok dan Yoongi juga ikut membantu, tetapi mereka tidak seperti Namjoon yang bisa bertahan lama mengurung dirinya di studio bahkan seharian penuh, tanpa tidur.

Namjoon menelusupkan lengannya di leher dan perlipatan lutut Seokjin, menggendongnya ke kamar seperti pengantin, ikut merebahkan dirinya di sisi Seokjin agar esok paginya Seokjin bisa terbangun dan melihatnya. Seokjin memang terlalu menempel pada Namjoon. Resiko, sudah terlalu sayang. #uhuk

Puncaknya terjadi saat hampir seminggu Seokjin sangat jarang bertemu dengan Namjoon, karena pria itu akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang dini hari, otomatis membuat frekuensi pertemuan mereka menurun drastis. Seokjin tidak tahan lagi. Kekasihnya itu menyebalkan, ia merasa terlupakan. Seokjin ingin menemui Namjoon sekarang juga. Titik.

Taehyung dan Jimin sempat menghadangnya agar tidak pergi keluar sekarang, sudah dini hari dan terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa melarang Seorang Kim Seokjin jika itu sudah keinginannya, bahkan Namjoon sekalipun. Kedua saudara setahun kelahiran itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pasrah, memilih untuk mengantar Seokjin pada akhirnya, setidaknya memastikan kalau hyung tertua mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon masih terfokus pada pekerjaannya membuat nada dan menyesuaikannya dengan berbagai lirik yang telah tertulis rapi pada sebuah kertas di atas meja. Tangannya dengan lihai memencet benda persegi yang berjejer menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi setiap kali jari panjangnya menekan **_tuts_** berwarna itu. Sementara telinganya mendengar hasil ciptaannya dengan seksama, memastikan semuanya terdengar sempurna.

Senandung kecil mengiringi kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya hampir selama seminggu berturut-turut belakangan ini. Ditengah kesibukannya, pria tinggi itu terusik dengan suara pintu studio yang dibuka perlahan. Kepalanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun, seseorang yang mengunjunginya itu terlampau diam, tidak rusuh. Tentu ia tahu siapa orang itu. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian seseorang telah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Seokjin.

Kepala Namjoon terangkat, mendongak dan menatap Seokjin tenang dengan kelembutan. Wajah pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu merengut manis, bibir bawah berisinya tertekuk lucu dan dua bola matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk meluncurkan bendungan air mata itu kapan saja. Namjoon tersenyum. Memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya, membuat ruang untuk Seokjin kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Kemarilah."

Seokjin langsung menghambur ke pangkuan Namjoon. Memeluk pria itu erat seperti koala. Ia terisak kecil beberapa kali. Sementara Namjoon membiarkan tengkuknya yang terasa dingin itu basah, ditetesi air mata Seokjin yang sudah mengalir.

Seokjin bingung, hatinya tidak sakit, namun juga tidak senang. Terasa kosong, karena rindu. Jadilah ia hanya bisa menangis saja sambil memeluk Namjoon erat sekali, si korban pemelukan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tepukan dan usapan hangat di punggung si pelaku.

Namjoon membuka suara setelah Seokjin sudah sedikit tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Kepalanya kini hanya terkulai manja di bahunya membuat bagian bibir tebal pria cantik itu menempel di lehernya. Dan, oh, jangan lupakan tujuan utama Seokjin yaitu rambut pirang Namjoon. Tangannya sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya memainkan helaian rambut berwarna pirang menawan milik kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Rindu."

"Aku juga."

Seokjin mengeratkan posisinya dalam pangkuan Namjoon, semakin menempel pada dada bidang nan hangat favorit nya itu. Sementara Namjoon mengusap-usap pelan punggung Seokjin dan tentu saja balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Namjoon."

"Hmm?"

"Bodoh."

"Iya.. Aku tahu."

"Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Jelek."

"..." Namjoon diam, hanya tertawa kecil menghadapi Seokjin yang seperti ini. Percakapan **_absurd_** yang menurutnya lucu. Seokjin benar-benar bisa bertingkah aneh seperti -bahkan melebihi- Taehyung kalau sudah merindu berat. Namjoon juga, sih.

"Aku mau monster mario."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Ada."

"Tidak ada, pilih satu saja."

"Mario saja."

"Siapa tadi? Aku tidak dengar."

"Mario."

"Yakin?"

"Mario."

"Tidak menyesal, sayang?"

"Mario."

"Sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir. Dan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, mario atau monster?"

"M..ma-.."

"Hmm?"

"M-monster.." Cicit Seokjin akhirnya. Sementara Namjoon tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"Namjoon aku lapar."

"Mau makan?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Tidur."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Tidak mau."

"Maunya apa?"

"..." Kali ini Seokjin yang diam. Terlalu malas untuk membalas pertanyaan Namjoon. Ia masih lebih suka dan sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Namjoon dengan jemarinya. Memang hanya dengan menyentuh rambut Namjoon yang paling bisa membuatnya mengantuk.

"Namjoon ~"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Idiot."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Jahat."

"Ya, aku jahat karena sudah mencuri hatimu."

"Pirang mesum pesek menyebalkan. Aku benci."

"Tapi cinta?" Namjoon mengecup sekilas bahu Seokjin yang terekspos karena kerah **_sweater_** nya yang lebar.

"Karena cinta."

"So do I, **_Love_**."

Namjoon dapat merasakan bibir Seokjin yang menempel di lehernya tertarik melebar, menandakan pria itu kini sedang tersenyum kecil. Dan percakapan **_absurd_** itu pun ditutup dengan ungkapan cinta keduanya. Pergerakan jemari Seokjin yang sejak tadi bermain dengan rambut Namjoon sekarang sudah terhenti. Kedua lengannya hanya melingkar sempurna di leher kokoh sang kekasih.

Namjoon tahu, Seokjin sudah setengah sadar -karena sudah mengantuk- kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Sayang?"

"Nng..?"

"Baby?"

"Mm.. ngg"

"Cantik sekali sih."

"Hm.. Mmm.."

Gumaman tidak jelas Seokjin terdengar lucu, Namjoon tersenyum lebar, mati-matian menahan tawa - ** _plus_** menahan diri- agar tidak menerkam makhluk imut cantik manis seksi-ekhem- menggemaskan yang tidur dipangkuannya saat ini. "Tidurlah."

"..."

.

.

Namjoon sedikit menolehkan kepalanya agar bibir dan hidungnya dapat menempel di tengkuk Seokjin, hanya menempel. Namjoon sering melakukan ini untuk memastikan Seokjin tenang dan sudah benar-benar tertidur agar ia bisa lebih mudah menggendongnya tanpa harus membangunkan sang tuan putri. Seokjin pernah bilang kalau ia menyukai napas hangat Namjoon. Pria berlesung pipi itu pun bangkit dari dari duduknya dengan gerakan sangat pelan, menggendong Seokjin dalam dekapannya seperti koala menuju sebuah Sofa berbahan kulit berwana hitam yang cukup panjang di sudut ruangan itu. Tempat yang sering dijadikannya sebagai tempat tidur jika sedang berada di studio.

Awalnya Namjoon berniat untuk menidurkan Seokjin di sofa kemudian dirinya sendiri melanjutkan pekerjannya, namun ketika melirik benda penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya niatnya tersebut ia urungkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari dan ia juga butuh istirahat.

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memperbaiki posisi mereka karena tidak mungkin untuk tidur dalam posisi seperti itu, Seokjin dipangkuannya dengan kaki yang tentu saja tertekuk jika Namjoon tidur sementara duduk, itu akan membuat keduanya pegal. Pria jangkung itu memanjangkan kakinya setelah memastikan tubuhnya pas berbaring di atas sofa. Jadi, kalau digambarkan kurang lebih posisi mereka seperti ini : Namjoon berbaring di atas sofa dan Seokjin tidur di atasnya dengan menelungkup sedikit menyamping, atau dengan kata lain Seokjin menjadikan tubuh Namjoon sebagai alasnya untuk tidur. Simple.

Setiap pergerakan yang Namjoon lakukan sangat pelan, termasuk saat ia memperbaiki posisi kaki Seokjin yang masih tertekuk di sisi pinggangnya.

"Beres." Pujinya pada diri sendiri dengan gumaman.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan, mencium puncak kepala Seokjin dan ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Namjoon terbangun karena merasakan bagian bawahnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu. Apa lagi pagi hari memang adalah waktu bagi 'miliknya' untuk ikut terbangun. Ditambah lagi pergerakan kecil Seokjin yang tengah menggeliat di atasnya memperburuk semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan desahan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Namjoon terpaksa menutup matanya pura-pura tertidur.

Mata bulat Seokjin terbuka perlahan, kemudian mengerjap lucu untuk membiaskan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dahinya, rasanya nyaman ditambah dengan suara debaran jantung teratur yang memanjakan telinganya. Seokjin tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, menikmati rasa nyamannya. Namun sesuatu di bawah sana terasa jauh lebih mengganggu lagi. Dan Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau 'itu' pasti 'milik' Namjoon yang normalnya akan aktif(?) di pagi hari. Sejurus kemudian pria cantik itu bangkit dari posisinya dengan sangat tidak santai, saking rusuhnya sampai-sampai kedua tangannya menekan kuat dada orang yang berada di bawahnya. Membuat **_si alas tidur_** juga ikut terbangun kaget, mengaduh sakit.

"AUWW!" Seru Namjoon seraya memegang dadanya. Pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, masih dengan Seokjin di atasnya yang sibuk mengelus dada Namjoon yang tak sengaja dipukulnya. "Ma-maaf, apa sakit sekali?"

"Hyung kenapa sih?"

"Habisnya kamu sih."

"Aku kenapa?"

"I-itu.. Mengganggu." Seokjin melirik ke bawah, seolah menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih saling bersentuhan karena posisi mereka yang tidak berubah.

"Apa yang mengganggu, hmm?" Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang membuat Seokjin bersumpah ingin menonjok wajah tampan dihadapannya itu sekarang juga.

"Ish. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Pindah ih. Milikmu mengganggu."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menurunkannya, sayang."

Seokjin yang terlalu shock mendengar pernyataan barusan tidak sempat menghindar saat Namjoon sudah meraup bibir menggodanya sebagai serangan awal. Dan dengan mudah Namjoon membalikkan posisinya sehingga Seokjinlah yang sekarang berada di bawah. Walaupun begitu, Seokjin tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mencubit perut Namjoon sedikit keras hingga ciuman Namjoon terlepas. Ciumannya tidak menuntut sih, ia juga menyukainya tapi tetap saja, ini masih pagi 'kan. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bercinta apa lagi di tempat seperti ini.

Namjoon merengut. "Hyung suka sekali menyiksaku."

"Salahmu."

"Salahku apa? Hyung yang salah."

"Lho kok aku?"

"Habis tadi malam hyung sendiri yang bersikap menggemaskan, tadi pagi pakai acara gerak-gerak di atas ku lagi."

"Heh? Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Tidur di atas ku nyaman kan?"

"Kau kan juga sudah tau kalau aku sudah terbiasa begini."

"Makanya hyung juga harusnya sudah tau kebiasaanku kalau sudah merindu berat, dong."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, sayang?"

"Apa sih?"

Namjoon menyeringai. Seokjin tidak sadar sejak tadi posisi mereka saat mulai adu mulut yang sebenarnya - ** _absurd_** , lagi- sangat menguntungkan Namjoon.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, hyung." Sekali lagi, Namjoon menyeringai. Tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada mata bulat Seokjin, membuat nyali pria yang berada di bawah kekuasaaanya itu menciut.

"Ya! N-Namjoon! Ki-kita sedang di studio!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Wajahnya semakin dekat walaupun telapak tangan mulus Seokjin sudah menahan dadanya. Kekuatan pria itu sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"Ya! Namjoon! Namjooooooooo- Ahh~!"

.

.

.

.

Mari berharap semoga kegiatan **_senam pagi spesial_** mereka sempat terselesaikan sebelum ada member lain yang datang atau paling tidak suara desahan **_pasangan dewasa bin absurd_** ini tidak terdengar hingga keluar.

.

.

.

END (sisanya bayangin sendiri yaa XDD)

#tawa nista  
#dibuang

Makasih buat yang udh review, fav, follow dan udah mau baca Mawar Biru, aku cinta kalian :*

mari sama sama kita bayangin betapa Kece nya seorang Park Chimchim kalau matanya warna biru laut! :3

review, please :3


End file.
